


Two Worlds

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Tarzan, Fluff, Kuro is Tarzan, M/M, The laziest king of the jungle ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru travels to the jungle to study gorillas. There, he meets Kuro who was raised by gorillas. They teach each other about their two different worlds.





	Two Worlds

Mahiru stepped off the boat and he took a deep breath. The air was clean and crispy. He couldn’t wait to explore the jungle before him. He was an ethologist and he studied the behaviour of animals. Hopefully, he and his friends could make a scientific breakthrough and discover more about the social interaction of gorillas. In the year of 1880, not much was known about the animal but Mahiru hoped to learn a lot.

“Misono, how about we go explore while the others set up camp? I would like to look for signs of their nest as quickly as possible.” Mahiru said excitedly. He was already walking off before his friend could answer him. He took out a map and pointed to a place he marked. “We should start looking here for the gorillas. This place has the best material to build their nests because of the dense plants.”

“Don’t run off on your own, Shirota. Wait for me!” Misono yelled after his friend. Knowing Mahiru, he would likely stumble into danger because he was a helplessly single-minded person. He waved to Tetsu to catch his attention and called to him. “Sendagaya, we’re going into the jungle first. Come find us if we don’t return to the camp in an hour.”

“Shouldn’t I go with you? Your father did hire me to protect you.” Honestly, Tetsu would’ve offer to join their excursion even if his father wasn’t paying him. He worked as Misono’s assistant for years now even though he didn’t study science. He was a little disappointed when Misono shook his head and gestured for him to join the crew.

“We won’t wander too far and I doubt we’ll run into any dangerous animals so you don’t need to worry about protecting us. I want you to stay here and watch over camp. Keep an eye on Tsubaki for me as well. I don’t trust that guy. But I’m trusting you to make sure everything goes smoothly.” Misono patted his arm. He heard Mahiru calling for him and turned away from Tetsu. “Bye Tetsu! Bye Lily!”

With a wave, Misono left his side and went to his friend. He noticed that Mahiru had a knowing smile and Misono raised a brow at him. He didn’t know why he would be grinning so wide. Mahiru whispered, “Why didn’t you invite Tetsu to join us? The three of us has been friends for years and I can see that you two like each other. Simply tell him how your feelings and you’ll find he returns them too.”

“We’re here for science, not romance.” Misono blushed and tried to escape his friend’s teasing by striding forward. Mahiru giggled and walked next to him. He wanted to see his friends happy together but he was all too aware of how shy they both were. He knew better than to pressure them into a relationship so he only gave them a light push.

They walked along the river and scanned the ground for tracks. After walking for a while, Mahiru looked up at the tall trees in the distance and something caught his eyes. He lightly tapped Misono’s shoulder and pointed to it. “Does that look like a treehouse to you? I thought this jungle was uninhabited. Maybe there are people here! We should go speak with them.”

“Shirota, have you lost your common sense? If it’s a native tribe, we might not know their language. The best thing to do is return to camp and talk with Tetsu about this. He knows different languages and— There he goes.” He sighed as Mahiru ignored him and made his way towards the treehouse. Misono shook his head in disapproval but he followed his friend.

The treehouse was on top of a towering tree and Mahiru yelled up towards the home. No one answer him and he became more curious. There was a worn rope ladder hanging before them but it appeared so old that Mahiru didn’t know if it could hold his weight. Cautiously, Mahiru placed his feet on the wooden pole and tested how sturdy it was.

Behind him, Misono watched him worryingly. “What do you think you’re doing, Mahiru?”

“Oh, I forgot that it’ll be difficult for you to climb all the way to the top. You can wait down here while I look around the treehouse. If anything happens, just scream and run back to the camp site without me. I’ll come down right away and follow you.” Mahiru thought that was Misono’s worry. The deep frown he had told him that he was wrong.

Misono rubbed his temple in frustration. “I can’t believe you’re my best friend. I’m not going to let you enter a suspicious, and likely dangerous, treehouse by yourself so I’m coming with you. Hopefully, Tetsu will find us if we get trapped up there.”

“You’re exaggerating, Misono.” He chuckled and waved away his worry. Mahiru climbed up the ladder slowly and he would occasionally look down to make sure Misono wasn’t having trouble. His friend had a frail body so he had to worry about him. The only reason his father allowed him go was because Tetsu promised to protect him. But Mahiru respected him and never look down on Misono.

Once they reached the top, Mahiru helped Misono onto the ledge. It was quiet aside from the wind rustling through the branches. Mahiru looked over the vast jungle and imagined all the places they haven’t explored yet. He walked around the outside of treehouse and searched for any sign of people. There was a small rowboat hanging on a pulley system nearby. “This looks very old.”

“All the more reason to get off this treehouse that can crumble at any moment.” Misono wasn’t surprised when Mahiru decided to explore the treehouse further instead of listening to him. He opened the door and peered inside. There wasn’t a hint of movement within and Mahiru opened the door wider. He stepped inside and his brows began to furrow.

It looked like an animal had rampaged through the aging treehouse. The furniture were overturned and broken. There were tear marks in the walls and sheets as well. Mahiru’s feet accidentally kicked a shotgun laying on the ground and it discharged. The loud sound made him jump and he turned back to Misono to make sure he was unhurt. He was relieved that he was only a little startled. Misono knelt on the ground and pointed to bloody footprints on the wood floor. “These belong to a leopard.”

“The blood is dry and these bloodstains have been here a long time. If this area is the leopard’s hunting ground, we should go back and tell Tetsu to move the camp further away.” Mahiru couldn’t help but be concerned for the people who lived in the treehouse. He hoped that they escaped and found another place to live. “We should go. That gunshot might’ve attracted animals.”

Even as Mahiru said that, his eyes fell onto a framed picture in a bookcase. In the photo was two parents and their small baby. Mahiru picked up a journal lying next to the photograph. “This is in Japanese. The last entry was twenty seven years ago so this treehouse has been abandoned for almost three decades. It says they were shipwrecked here and made a home in this tree.”

“You can read that journal back at camp, Mahiru.” Misono tugged on his arm to make him leave. He nodded and stuffed the journal into his backpack. They both stiffened when they heard a deep growl. At the same time, they looked towards the open door where a leopard was prowling. Its yellow eyes were watching them closely.

Mahiru held his breath, knowing that it would sprint towards them the moment they tried to run. He gripped Misono’s arm and he could feel him trembling. Mahiru knew that he was no better. Neither of them were strong fighters and he doubted they could kill a leopard without a weapon. He tried to appear brave as he whispered, “The window to our right is opened and we can jump through it to get outside.”

The leopard backed away from the door and leaned back on its hind legs. From its stance, Mahiru knew that it was about to attack them. He shoved Misono towards the window and helped him through it quickly. He heard something break behind him but he didn’t dare turn around. Mahiru wasn’t certain if they could outrun the leopard by climbing down the ladder. At least the leopard was entrapped in the curtains and couldn’t immediately chase them.

“This way!” Mahiru took Misono to the boat. He untied the rope and frantically gestured for Misono to climb into the boat. “I’ll lower you to the ground and then I’ll lead the leopard away. Get back to the campsite and tell Tetsu. I promise I’ll find my way back to the campsite before sunset. Please, Misono, just trust me and run!”

“I’m not going to let my friend be eaten by a leopard!” Misono argued. Mahiru bite his lip and looked back to the leopard who was struggling with the curtains. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before it broke loose and attacked them. After whispering an apology, Mahiru pushed Misono into the boat. It descended rapidly and Mahiru grabbed the rope to keep the boat from crashing into the ground.

Mahiru winced in pain as the rope burned his hands. He bit his lip and ignored the pain because he was focused on saving his friend. He only let go of the rope when he saw Misono disappear into the jungle. Unfortunately, he couldn’t relax for long because he heard the window shattered behind him. He ran around the treehouse to escape the leopard.

He spotted a large tree branch reaching towards the treehouse and he jumped onto it. The branch held strong and he scrambled from tree to tree in a desperate attempt to outrun the leopard. Mahiru was fast and agile but he knew he couldn’t compare to the wild animal. The best he could do was stay in the trees where the leopard couldn’t easily follow him. He hugged the tree trunk and looked over his shoulder.

Mahiru’s mind raced as he tried to think of what to do. He studied animals for a living so he knew that the best thing to do was play dead and endure the attack until the leopard left. But he couldn’t be certain if his friends would find him quickly enough for that to work. He needed to lure the leopard away from the campsite as well.

“Damnit!” Mahiru cursed when his foot slipped on a tree branch and he fell to the ground. While he knew that no one was nearby, he screamed as loudly as he could and he struggled to catch a branch or vine. His fingers couldn’t grip anything though. He saw the leopard above him and he closed his eyes. He thought he would either die by the fall or the leopard.

Then, he stopped falling and he was in someone’s arms. Mahiru was expecting to see someone from the campsite but he found a stranger when he looked up. He had shaggy, light blue hair and deep red eyes. “Who are you?”

He couldn’t answer because the leopard roar cut him off. His rescuer tightened his arms around him before he ran forward. Mahiru instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into his shoulder. He ran quickly and Mahiru could feel the leaves slapping him. He risked looking over the man’s shoulder and saw that the leopard was closing in on them.

“Over there!” Mahiru pointed to a ledge on the face of the mountain that was too thin for the leopard to cross. The man only grunted in answer but he ran towards the ledge. He thought that the leopard wouldn’t follow them because the ledge was barely wide enough for two people to walk on it. But it chased them until they were faced with a dead end. “What are we going to do now?”

The man grunted and then placed Mahiru on the ground. He thought that had a plan so he was shocked when he suddenly pushed him against the cliff’s face. He covered his body with his and protected him from the leopard. When it swiped at the man’s arm, it couldn’t find its footing and fell off the ledge. Mahiru stared after the leopard even though it disappeared into the thick trees below.

Once the danger had finally passed, Mahiru let out the breath he was holding. They could finally relax again and they sank to the ground at the same time. He wanted to thank his mysterious hero until he realized something. He was half naked. The man only wore a loincloth. Mahiru’s face became bright red and he covered his eyes. He screamed, “Where are your clothes?”

He heard rocks rolling and Mahiru cautiously took his hands off his eyes. The strange man was moving away from him. He acted completely uninterested in him, as if he hadn’t saved him from a leopard. What struck Mahiru was how he moved. It was remarkably similar to a gorilla’s. Curious, Mahiru approached the stranger and tried to talk to him.

“Excuse me, who are you? What’s your name? Do you live in this jungle?” Mahiru was still weary of the man so he kept a safe distance between them. The man’s red eyes watched him cautiously as well. “I don’t want to hurt you so you can trust me. Please tell me your name. My name is Mahiru Shirota.”

Instead of answering, the man made a deep, animal-like sound. Mahiru realized that the man couldn’t speak to him. He decided to approach him the way he would an animal and held out his hand towards him. He waited for the man to move first and made sure not to appear threatening. In a soft voice, he said: “Thank you for saving me from that leopard.”

The man suddenly winced and grabbed his arm. Mahiru rushed to his side and discovered that he was hurt. The leopard must’ve scratched his arm as it fell. He tore off a strip of his shirt and wrapped it around the man’s arm. “You’re hurt. Here, let me help you. I’ll take you back to my camp and treat that wound. It can become infected if we don’t take care of it properly.”

* * *

Misono paced in front of the campsite, hoping to see his friend return soon. He was all too aware of how dangerous the jungle was after his father’s many attempts to stop their excursion. He shivered when he imagined Mahiru being attacked by the leopard. No matter the fact that Mahiru was the one that begged him to run back to the camp, Misono felt guilty that he did so.

A strong hand fell only his shoulder and he glanced up at Tetsu. His blue eyes were kind and understanding. Tetsu wasn’t one for many words but they had been friends for so long that they didn’t need them. He was glad that Tetsu was with him. “Big Brother Mahiru will come back soon. If he doesn’t return in an hour, we’ll go out to find him together.”

“Tetsu’s right. Mahiru might not be as strong as Tetsu here but he is a very resourceful man.” Snow Lily tried to comfort Misono as well. “How about I make you some tea to help you calm down?”

“Mahiru was my first friend outside of the staff. If…” Misono’s voice trailed off and his gaze dropped to the ground. He looked up when the bushes in front of them rustled. Tetsu stepped in front of Misono slightly, prepared to protect him. They didn’t want to move their campsite away from the leopard’s territory until Mahiru returned.

Then Mahiru stepped out of the bushes with someone they didn’t recognize. While Misono and Tetsu were surprised to see the stranger, they were more focused on their friend. He was relieved to see Mahiru safe but Misono found himself shouting. “We were worried sick, Mahiru! Never again are we taking one of your detours. How did you escape that leopard?”

“Kuro saved me.” He nodded towards the man behind him. “He doesn’t speak so I don’t know his real name. I decided to call him Kuro for now so it would be simpler to talk to him. He got hurt protecting me and I want to take care of him. Is my bag still on the wagon?”

“They unloaded our bags but they haven’t set up the tents. Take care of him quickly. We need to move further east soon. We don’t want any predators to wander into our campsite.” Misono told him. Mahiru nodded and gestured to Kuro for him to follow him. After a few tries, Kuro reluctantly followed him. He led him to the makeshift shelter where their packs were piled.

Mahiru searched through the bags until he found the medicine kit. He sat down on a crate and patted the spot next to him. While they were walking back to camp, Mahiru would do his best to talk to him despite how they didn’t share the same language. He thought he was improving. “Sit down and give me your arm. I’ll disinfect that scratch and wrap it properly.”

He smiled reassuringly when Kuro sat down. He still appeared anxious and his eyes darted around the campsite. Mahiru touched his arm gently and untied the cloth he wrapped his arm with earlier. The scratch wasn’t deep and it stopped bleeding but Mahiru was concerned that it might become infected. “I’m going to clean it and it will burn a little.”

His expression told Mahiru that Kuro didn’t fully understand what he said. The moment Mahiru touched his wound, Kuro flinched away from him and snarled. Mahiru quickly tried to comfort him and cupped his face. “Shh, it’s okay, Kuro. It only burns for a moment and then you’ll feel better. Can’t you deal with it for a moment?”

“… C-Can’t deal.” Mahiru’s eyes widened when he repeated his words. He struggled with the syllables but he was able to say, “It burn.”

“I know it burns but we need to disinfect your wound. The worst of it is over so stop fussing.” Mahiru ordered. He didn’t know a thing about Kuro but he didn’t think he was dangerous. He put himself in danger to save him without needing to. There were a million questions he wanted to ask Kuro. It was obvious that Kuro was curious about him as well when he took his hand. Recognition sparked in his eyes as he threaded their fingers together.

“Kuro, you can’t just touch people like this! It’s simply not polite.” Mahiru lectured him and stood up. He replaced the medicine kit and then searched for another bag. “You can’t go walking about without clothes either. I don’t know how you’re not covered in bug bites. My clothes will likely be a little small for you but you can borrow them for now.”

Suddenly, a roar shook the campsite and Mahiru knew that it belonged to a gorilla. Kuro ran back into the jungle the moment he heard the roar. Afraid that Kuro would encounter the gorilla and be attacked by it, Mahiru chased him. Mahiru called for him to stop. He wasn’t fast and he couldn’t catch him. The distance was slowly frowning between them.

When Kuro stopped running, Mahiru crashed into his back. He placed his hands on his shoulders to steady himself as he stumbled to regain his footing. His heart stopped when he discovered the reason Kuro froze. A large silverback gorilla was standing before them. Mahiru tugged on Kuro’s arm and tried to force him to kneel on the ground. “Gorillas won’t attack us as long as we aren’t aggressive towards it.”

Kuro shook his head and growled at the gorilla. The beast responded with a string of grunts. Were they speaking with each other? He would occasionally make animal sounds but Mahiru never guessed that he could actually talk to animals. Mahiru knew they were discussing him when the gorilla snarled at him. Kuro shield him behind his back once again. Eventually, the gorilla turned away from them and left. The short exchange only gave Mahiru more questions.

“Ma-Mahiru.” Kuro said as he faced him. He stroked Mahiru’s cheek before he pointed back to the camp. Then he gestured to the jungle and repeated the name Mahiru gave him. “Kuro.”

Even before Kuro ran into the jungle, Mahiru knew what he was trying to tell him. They had to return to their two, separate worlds.

* * *

Kuro sat in the tree where he could hear the campsite. Sensei, the leader of their group, forbid them from interacting with the strange, hairless apes. They knew little about the odd people who arrived on a wooden raft so they could be dangerous. But something drew him to the campsite: Mahiru’s light laugh and bright smile.

He had never seen someone like him before. At the same time, Mahiru was as different from him as he was similar. Kuro looked down at his hand and recalled how Mahiru’s hand felt in his. They were gentle and smooth while his own were scarred and rough. For their hands to become so different, they had to have led two different lives.

Even after he found others of his kind, he didn’t have a world he belonged in. With a heavy sigh, Kuro dropped his hand to his side and stared up at the moon. Then he stole another glance at the campsite where Mahiru was speaking with his friends. He couldn’t make out what they were saying. Kuro wouldn’t be able to understand them even if he was close enough to hear them.

The only thing Kuro could catch was the short man’s shouts. “Mahiru, we are not going into the jungle to search for a wild man! The last time we indulged your whims, we were attacked by a bloody leopard. For once, listen to the common sense that you clearly do not have! Tetsu, tell him that I’m right.”

“Misono, think about this simply! That man has saved me from two dangerous animals in one afternoon. He obviously knows this jungle better than us and he can talk to animals. He can help us study gorillas.” Mahiru argued. He knew that the logical argument would sway Misono most but that wasn’t the main reason he wanted to meet Kuro again.

The man was a mystery and he intrigued Mahiru. He wanted to know more about Kuro. Through the journal and photos he found in the treehouse, he concluded that Kuro was the little baby. Mahiru guessed he had been separated from his parents at a young age as well because he didn’t know how to speak. How had an infant survive in the jungle, let alone grow into the man he was now?

“Please, Misono?” Mahiru pleaded with his friend.

“No!” Misono cut him off. He gasped when someone dropped down from the trees in front of him.

“Kuro?” Mahiru was surprised to see him. He assumed that Kuro wouldn’t return or try to find their new campsite considering how he left. Kuro remained silent and continued to look between Mahiru and Misono. He couldn’t understand what Misono yelled but his tone made him think he was threatening Mahiru. Fighting was troublesome but he also wanted to protect Mahiru.

“Can’t deal.” He repeated and Mahiru smiled wearily. It would be difficult to speak with him if they didn’t share a language. Mahiru wasn’t one to give up easily though. He placed a patient hand on Kuro’s shoulder before he spoke to Misono.

“There’s no need to argue over if we should search for Kuro now that he’s here. Are you hungry, Kuro? I’ll make you a snack.” Mahiru offered and walked to the fire. He didn’t know anyone else in the camp so Kuro stayed close to his side. Others were staring at them with expressions ranging from curiosity to distrust. “Sit down and I’ll prepare something for you to eat.”

Kuro understood his first instruction to sit down because Mahiru had told him it that afternoon. He tried to decipher what he could mean with the second part. “Eat?”

“Oh… Hungry then eat.” Mahiru rubbed his stomach and made an eating motion. He repeated those gestures before Kuro nodded. He thought he understood what he meant and smiled. Kuro leaned towards Mahiru and placed his hand on his hair. He threaded his fingers through his hair and Mahiru blushed. He wasn’t accustomed to someone acting so familiar with him.

Mahiru studied gorillas so he recognized Kuro’s behaviour. “I don’t have any food in my hair, Kuro! We need to teach you boundaries before you give me a heart attack. Sit still while I make you real food. It’s late and I don’t have my cookware so I can’t prepare a full meal. I think you’ll like these though.”

With a confident smile, Mahiru placed sliced potatoes into a frying pan over the fire. He waited until they turned a golden brown before he took them out of the pan and placed them on a plate. Mahiru quickly cooled them with a fan and then passed the plate to Kuro. “These are potato chips. I kept the seasoning simple so tell me if you like them.”

“Chip?” Kuro tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t know if he could eat something so strange. Mahiru saw his hesitation and ate one himself to show Kuro that they were edible. Then he took another chip and held it against Kuro’s lips. The anticipation in his brown eyes made Kuro eat the strange food. Despite how oddly the potato was prepared, it was delicious. He never ate anything like it before.

Kuro made quick work of the chips and soon the plate was empty. They were simple but delicious. Watching his enthusiasm, Mahiru giggled. He smiled softly and went to make more of them. “I’m happy you like them.”

“Mahiru,” Like earlier, he pointed to the other researchers after he said his name. Mahiru knew that Kuro intended to leave quickly once he gestured to the jungle. He was disappointed because he didn’t want Kuro to go yet. They barely talked. He grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

“Kuro will come back?” Mahiru hoped the gestures he made were able to communicate his feelings. “I’ll bake more chips and teach you Japanese. Kuro come back.”

“Kuro will come back.” He repeated.

* * *

Mahiru carefully wrapped his sandwiches and packed them into his bag for him and Kuro to share. Each night for a week, he would meet Kuro and they would share a midnight snack. Kuro was partial to chips but Mahiru didn’t think it was healthy for him to eat only that. He smiled to himself when he imagined Kuro’s pout when he found that he didn’t make his favourite chips.

He shrugged the backpack over his shoulder and then headed into the jungle. Mahiru thought that it would be nice to meet him outside of the camp for once. He walked through the path Kuro would use to enter the camp, hoping to find him quickly. The leaves rustled above him and Mahiru glanced up. He didn’t gasp when he saw Kuro. He hanged upside from a branch and pointed back to the camp.

“You shouldn’t explore the jungle alone, Mahiru. It’s dangerous. I’ll walk you back to your friends.” Mahiru was impressed by how quickly Kuro learned Japanese. He told him that he picked up languages quickly because he would imitate animals since he was a child. Mahiru was excited that he could speak with Kuro easier.

“Well, I’m not alone in the jungle. I’m with you.” Mahiru pointed out with a bright smile. “Now, you should get down from there before your blood rushes to your head and causes you to pass out. You’ll hit your head if you fall. I have a doctorate but I don’t know how to treat head wounds.”

He dropped down from the branch. Kuro immediately searched through his bag for his chips, knowing that Mahiru would often bring food with him. He discovered the sandwiches he packed and a distinct lack of chips. He had the same expression Mahiru imagined he would. Mahiru giggled and took the sandwiches back from him. “There’s something I want to ask you before we eat.”

“What is it?” Kuro could see how eager yet nervous Mahiru was. He hoped dearly that Mahiru wouldn’t ask him to take him to the gorillas. It was difficult to say ‘no’ to his large, doe eyes but he couldn’t take him to meet his family without going against Sensei. He believed Mahiru when he told him that he only wanted to observe and study animals but he had to be cautious.

Mahiru pointed to the trees and asked, “Can you show me how to swing on vines?”

“That’s all you want to ask me?” Kuro relaxed.

“It looked simple and fun when you swing on vines. I tried it once but I fell. Misono yelled at me for doing something so dangerous.” Mahiru admitted and laughed at himself. He gasped when Kuro lifted his shirt to check for bruises. He knew that Kuro’s intentions were innocent but Mahiru still blushed and swatted away his hands. “I’m fine, Kuro! I fell but I didn’t get hurt.”

“That’s good. I’ll teach you if you promise to bring chips next time.” Kuro said and stroked Mahiru’s hair tenderly. He had grown to care for Mahiru and he wanted to protect him. He scanned the trees and searched for one that was safe for Mahiru to practise swinging. “Those vines should be easy for you to use. Climb onto my back and I’ll take you to the top.”

“Hurry up, Kuro!” He turned around and saw that Mahiru was already perched in a tree branch. He waved down to him and Kuro could see the large grin he had. Kuro joined him on the branch and stood next to him. He picked a vine and tested its strength by tugging on it lightly. The vine held strong so Kuro tied it around Mahiru’s waist.

“This should keep you from falling if your grip slips.” Kuro explained. He stood close to him as he made a secure knot. Mahiru blushed and tried to hide how flustered he was.

“I might not be as strong as you but I can hold my own.” He couldn’t help but stare at Kuro’s lean muscles. He tried to make Kuro wear a shirt once but he complained that it restricted him too much and took it off. Mahiru thought his heart would eventually stop flipping around Kuro but it only continued. He was certain that he would swing into a tree if he kept distracting him.

Kuro gave him a few quick instructions and then pointed to a branch across from them. “Try to aim for that tree. Just let the vine do the work and lean in the direction you want to go.”

“It sounds simple when you say it.” Mahiru had been the one to ask him but he was a little nervous. His knees shook as he tried to gather his courage. The last time he attempted to swing on a vine, it was on a low branch. Kuro placed his hand on his back and gave him an encouraging push. He felt more confident with Kuro and relaxed. He was certain that he would catch him if anything happened. “Here I go.”

Mahiru jumped and flew forward. The wind blowing past him was faster than he expected and he closed his eyes briefly. He heard Kuro call his name behind him and he slowly opened his eyes again. His fear passed and Mahiru was able to enjoy swing on the vine. The rush and freedom made his body feel light. He reached the other side all too soon and he landed on the branch.

“I did it, Kuro!” His face was beaming. Mahiru’s excitement and happiness was contagious and tugged Kuro’s lips into a smile. “I’m coming back to your side. Then you can teach me more.”

Without fear, Mahiru swung on the vine again. He leaned backwards slightly to watch the stars beyond the jungle’s canopy. They darted above him like shooting stars before disappearing behind the leaves. Mahiru was certain that he never seen anything so beautiful.

Then Kuro swung next to him and grabbed Mahiru’s vine. His weight and momentum caused them to circle in the air and their vines tangled together. They came together as the world slowed around them and eventually they stopped, suspended in the air. The only sound between them was the jungle animals. There was a tenderness in Kuro’s expression but he didn’t know if he should read into it too much.

Mahiru held his breath and reached up to brush Kuro’s bangs out of his eyes. The tiny movement made Mahiru lose his grip slightly but Kuro was caught him. Kuro wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled Mahiru against his chest with the other. He asked, “What made you so distracted? You almost missed the tree. I had to stop you.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize.” Mahiru blushed. He grabbed the vine more securely so Kuro wouldn’t have to carry his full weight. “I was looking at the stars. They’re beautiful. It’s a shame that they’re difficult because the tree’s canopy is so thick.”

A longing entered Mahiru’s eyes but it wasn’t for the stars. He wanted to stay in his arms but he would likely let him go now that he was safe. Instead, Kuro tightened his grip around his waist. “Hold onto me. I can show you the best place to see stars.”

He let go of the vine and wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck. Mahiru gasped softly when Kuro let go of him so he could climb up the vine. He clung to Kuro so he wouldn’t drop to the ground. He looked up at Kuro and a warmth grew in Mahiru’s chest. High above the ground, the world seemed far away and he Mahiru pressed his face against his neck. He smiled against his skin.

“We’re almost there,” Kuro thought that he was afraid. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I trust you, Kuro.”

They reached the jungle’s canopy and Kuro helped Mahiru onto the treetop. All around them, was a million diamonds against the navy sky. He had never seen the night sky so clear, not a cloud of building to block the stars. He stretched his hand towards the moon as if he could touch it.

Kuro balanced on the branch next to him and set his hand on his arm to keep him from falling. He was surprised when Mahiru leaned his head against his shoulder. Mahiru’s smile was far more stunning than the stars and Kuro was proud that he could give him that expression.

“You really like simple things, don’t you? Here.” Kuro picked a hibiscus growing next to them and tucked it behind Mahiru’s ear. He wove strands of his hair around the flower to secure it into place. Mahiru touched the flower and their fingers brushed lightly. Their eyes locked and Kuro thought he could see the sun in his eyes.

Mahiru rose onto his toes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for showing me your world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this Tarzan AU with KuroMahi to be 2k long but it ended up way longer than I thought it would be XD I had to split it up into two parts. This first part is 6k long and I was debating if I should wait and make a multi-chapter fanfic but decided to just have it a two parter.


End file.
